The Day is Saved (gag)
' The Day is Saved ' is the closing title card on every Powerpuff Girls episode. Though it usually shows the girls' standard pose, it has occasional variants, similar to the couch gag opening of The Simpsons ''and the variable lines to the theme song of [http://animaniacs.wikia.com/wiki/Animaniacs ''Animaniacs]. Whoopass Stew The What a Cartoon! Show 460px-PPG_2.jpg|Meat Fuzzy Lumpkins 1998 Variants The-Powerpuff-Girls-Ending-Gif-Animation.gif|The pulsating hearts PowerPuffEnding.gif|The usual pose, Seasons 1-4 (Dream Scheme ending variant) (until Knock It Off) PPG 8.jpg|The Powerpuff Girls Movie and the remainder of the original series, starting with Not So Awesome Blossom and Power-Noia. Valentino.jpg|Keen on Keane ending. Pee Pee G's Ending.PNG|Season 5 variant,Can be found in Pee Pee G's,Substitute Creature,Girls Gone Mild, & Bubble Boy You seed it here first!.PNG|Alternate Season 5 variant, can be found in Seed No Evil and See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey. Christmas is saved thanks to the PPG.jpg|'Twas the Fight Before Christmas ending Episode 2(a) - Collect Her.mp4 000592789.jpg|Collect Her ending The day is saved in Mime for a Change.jpg|Mime for a Change ending Members Only end.jpg|Members Only ending. |Film Flam ending The Day is saved thanks to,Professor.PNG|Sun Scream ending The PowerPuff Girls from Candy is Dandy.png|Candy is Dandy ending The day is saved by Bubbles.jpg|Three Girls and a Monster ending The day is saved on Moral Decay.png|The closing scene in Moral Decay 4187695841a4905913770ml.jpg|The ending screen in Custody Battle Powerpuff Math.jpg|The ending screen in Divide and Conquer BYGending.png|The ending screen in Beat Your Greens 562px-Fallen Arches end.png|The closing scene in Fallen Arches The day is save thx to Ms.Bellum and The PPG's.PNG|The closing scene in Something's a Ms. Nothing-special-for-Blossom-and-Bubbles-powerpuff-girls-25913886-500-380.png|Nuthin' Special Main Event 33.png|The Mane Event variant. A made up story ending.png|A Made Up Story variant. Simian says ending.png|Simian Says variant Silent treatment ending.png|Silent Treatment variant Run of The mill ending.png|Oops, I Did It Again ending Say Uncle ending.png|Say Uncle ending. Roughing it up ending.png|Roughing It Up ending Prime Mates ending.png|Prime Mates ending Night Mayor ending.png|Night Mayor ending Makes Zen to Me ending.png|Makes Zen to Me ending Mo'linguish ending.png|Mo' Linguish ending Curses ending.png|Curses ending. PPG in Super Zeroes.jpg|Super Zeroes ending. Bubbles savin day n' stuff.png|the end of Helter Shelter Crazy Mixed up puffs ending.png|the end of Crazy Mixed-Up Puffs City of Frownsville ending.png|The City of Frownsville ending. City of Nutsville ending.png|The City of Nutsville ending. Bang For Your Buck ending.png|Bang For Your Buck ending. And so Once upon a time the day was saved by the Steamypuff Girls.png|The end of West in Pieces Mojo Jojo,HIM and Fuzzy Lumpkins saves the day.png|Telephonies ending. Vlcsnap-2016-02-25-12h57m44s190.png|Nano of the North ending. Coup'de etat ending.png|Coupe d'etat ending. Powerpuff Girls in Criss Cross Crisis.png|Criss Cross Crisis variant Keen-on-Keane-powerpuff-girls-5221650-320-240.jpg|Keen on Keane Tumblr nmb53hGrPM1snn0hpo1 500.gif|Boogie Frights ending. Gangreen heart.jpeg|Aspirations ending. Ssss20.jpg|The closing of Cop Out Bullet's Ending.JPG|Stray Bullet ending. Ppg2014.png|Dance Pantsed variant Normal Little Girls.PNG|Slumbering with the Enemy ending Cats.PNG|Catastrophe ending PPG Dream Scheme ending.png|Dream Scheme ending, without the stars Thanks to The "Powerpuff Grill".png|I See A Funny Cartoon in Your Future variant 2016 Variants Note: This was removed by the start of Season 2. Tumblr o56cioSIEI1v809qjo1 400.gif|New pulsating hearts sddefault.jpg|Current sign-off with the girls' standard pose vlcsnap-2016-07-21-21h10m24s288.png|Princess Buttercup ending Vlcsnap-2016-05-03-20h57m45s428.png|Painbow ending #1. Vlcsnap-2016-05-03-20h57m55s160.png|Painbow ending #2 Vlcsnap-2016-05-03-21h03m46s597.png|Horn Sweet Horn ending. Vlcsnap-2016-07-10-18h01m52s312.png|Bye Bye Bellum ending. Unknown.jpg|The Wrinklegruff Gals variant Vlcsnap-2016-07-21-21h13m24s158.png|Arachno-Romance ending Vlcsnap-2016-07-21-21h13m34s430.png|Once Upon a Townsville ending Fashion-Forward-Ending.jpg|Fashion Forward ending Ppg2016 intro.png|Who's Got the Power? ending Comics IDW Second Chances ending.jpg|Second Chances ending Derek Charm's take on the pulsating hearts.jpg|Monster Day In Townsville ending DC Comics The day is doomed, thanks to the Rowdyruff Boys and snails?!.jpg|Snails Away ending The Powerpuff Girls try to find out what the Narrator was soelling.jpg|Spellbound ending HIM saved the day.jpg|For The Lava Pete! ending Screen Shot 2019-05-12 at 7.16.06 PM.png|Smart and Smarter ending Screen Shot 2019-06-02 at 8.20.51 PM.png|Gather no Moths Screen Shot 2019-06-02 at 9.25.14 PM.png|I Green Genie ending. Screen Shot 2019-06-07 at 4.47.40 AM.png|Scout Coup ending. Screen Shot 2019-11-21 at 2.45.22 PM.png|Mitch Saves the Day(Endless Recess) Screen Shot 2019-11-08 at 9.30.36 PM.png|Power Lunch Ending Screen Shot 2018-01-17 at 11.05.53.png|drawn with crayons Teen Titans Go! IMG 1542.PNG|TTG v PPG ending. TTG_Breakfast_Cheese_119b_11.png|episode of the Teen Titans Go! episode "Breakfast Cheese". Vlcsnap-2016-08-03-20h32m40s322.png|Cyborg "Love Matcher 5000" from the Teen Titans Go! episode parody. Vlcsnap-2016-11-24-18h31m11s529.png Screen Shot 2017-02-02 at 2.13.58 PM.png Trivia *A lot of the variants of the Narrator's usual "day is saved" speech were improvised. Craig McCracken has referred to them as "wacky make 'em-ups". https://twitter.com/CrackMcCraigen/status/619252796739600385 References Category:Gags